


Saving Adam Milligan (Winchester)

by VioletBarnes



Series: Raising Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Temporary Character Death, and the graphic violence is brief, easily avoidable, two sentences in the 2nd to last paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Can you guess what happens from the tags?Reader sacrifices herself to save Adam by switching places with him and going to the Cage with Lucifer and Michael.





	Saving Adam Milligan (Winchester)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Baby Winchesters" where I'll explain why she knows the archangels so well and what happened to Adam who'll show up later in the other story.

I looked through the bag I was carrying and double checked that I had everything I needed to have packed was there. And that everything was in place. Then I kneeled down to bury the box at the crossroads. It popped up as I was standing back up.

"What does an associate of the Winchesters want this time? No one's died recently." The crossroads demon said, bored.

"And that's where you're wrong. Adam Milligan. I want to change places with him." I said. "You bring him back here and in one place. I get ten minutes to explain to him and then I go to the Cage in his place."

"And why would I do what you want? Not just any demon can just spring someone from the Cage much less put someone there in exchange!" The Crossroads demon said, no longer bored.

"Exactly, that's why I summoned a high crossroads demon. And," You pulled a new bag from behind your back. "Because I'll burn your bones if you don't." I smiled.

The demon glared and lunged, or at least tried to since she was stuck in a devil's trap. Letting out a small growl and a pout, she accepted my deal. I threw the demon's bones back behind the demon so she could grab them when she left, and walked toward her and kissed her to seal the deal making sure to stay off the trap lines. I stepped back and she snapped her fingers causing Adam to appear behind me. I turned around toward him. 

"Hi, you probably don't remember me, but I was there when you met your half brothers and died. Sorry about that. Here's a bag of things to survive like clothes and money and a fake ID and such." I said as I handed him the bag and more. "Here's a phone. It has the Winchesters' and my sister's numbers in it. You probably won't want to call the Winchesters for obvious reasons, so if you need help, call my sister and she'll be able to help you. They and I are the only ones with this number. So if another number calls... It'll be me... if I were to ever get out of the Cage for some reason." I paused.

"Here's my keys to my car over there. It also has a key to a locker that has my bag in it which has a journal in it that'll explain better what's going on and more of what you'll need to know. Also, please if you come back to tell the Winchesters to, please don't burn my body in a hunter's funeral. Please bury me! I have a weird feeling that I may need my body later." I paused trying to remember, but was distracted by the howling of the hellhounds that were coming for me. "That should be all. I've run out of time, so you should run." I finished as I turned to the demon and smudged out a line so she could leave before she could pout at me to let her go. 

I turned back to Adam and gave him a quick two finger salute and shooed him away. I watched him get in the car and start it up before I felt the breath of the first hellhound behind me. They were early, but demons are not known for being the best at time management. Abruptly sitting down the next hellhound breathed in my face and ripped open my chest. I screamed as the pain radiated through me. I felt each tear and rip and teeth clamp as the hellhounds ripped my body apart and dragged me to Hell and the Cage.

What felt like ages later but probably was only a short time later, I appeared in the Cage. After my eyes adjusted to the light I saw Lucifer and Michael standing in front of me.

\--------------------------------------Reader's Sister's P.O.V.-------------------------------------------

I looked up from my book to see my phone ringing with my sister's number. That was odd, she usually didn't call so late at night. I picked it up wary, and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this (Reader's sister)?" The voice that was definitely not my sister's voice asked.

Now on alert, I asked, "Who is this? How'd you get this number?"

"This is Adam Milligan. I think your sister just sacrificed herself to get me out of the Cage. She told me to cal this number if I need help."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

We talked and I got as much of the story that Adam was able to give me since he hadn't shown up until after the actual deal had already gone down. "I'm on my way. Just stay where you are and I'll find you. We'll figure this out together." We teamed up to deal with Adam's Cage memories and the guilt over my sister's death and habitation of the Cage with Lucifer and Michael, who are not the nicest two archangels. With my sister's old phone and now Adam's phone we texted the Winchesters, "Adam is alive, out of the Cage, and on Earth with (Reader's sister). (Reader) is dead and in the Cage. We've dealt with her body. Don't try and spring her, there's a plan in place to help." -(Reader's sister) and Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo!


End file.
